Lover Nest
by Destiny2013
Summary: Shayera Hol aka Hawkgirl has fallen for Wonder Woman aka Diana, Princess of the Amazons and vice versa. The two begin dating and are soon put on a test. How far will they go when their love is put on a test? There is also a mention of Dinah/Helena. This is a femmeslash story. So if you don't like them don't read simple as that. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE JUSTICE LEAGUE!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: This is my first fanfiction and I am looking for a beta Reader. Also when review be brutally honest but also be nice about it. No flaming please. **  
_

_The Confession_

The robotic machine known as the Incinerator moved through the rubble from the building that just went down. Superman flew down and dealt a heavy blow to the Incinerator, the Incinerator stopped for a moment then continues to walk.

"That is impossible," said Superman, who flew down to strike again. Superman got in 10 blows until the Incinerator grabs Superman and crushing him in the process.

Hawkgirl came out of nowhere and raised her mace which began to power up and dealt a heavy blow on the Incinerator arm that is holding Superman. The blow was effective and the Incinerator let go of Superman.

"Thanks," said Superman.

"No Problem," said Hawkgirl.

The Incinerator launches a fire ball at the two heroes. The heroes took the hit hard and flew backwards; they hit five buildings in quick succession. The two heroes laid unconscious, the Incinerator flew to his prey. The Incinerator hands began to glow and release the fire ball. A blur came and the two unconscious heroes were saved.

"What!" The Incinerator said in a surprise voice.

"Hiya, you know for being a fast villain you are pretty slow," said The Flash.

"Oh yeah," said the Incinerator a sneer creeping up to its face. "How about you tried to dodge this one?" The Incinerator releases five quick fire balls at the speedster.

The Flash keeps dodging. "Wow you are the most boring villain I ever meet," said the Flash yawning. The Incinerator was boiling, no way in the hell would he let an inferior taunt him and get away with it. The Incinerator had its hand out, fire demons came from the hands and the fire demons launches fire beams that covers all exit.

"Okay now I am in trouble," said the Flash. The Flash had nowhere to go. The fire beams were coming at Flash in an alarming speed. A green shield suddenly appears. Flash looked up at Green Lantern. "Thanks man,"

Green Lantern was using his all his might for the ring, while J'onn J'onzz was flying to the fire demons. The fire demons found their new target and went after the Martian Manhunter. J'onn gave Green Lantern and the Flash enough to time to get reenergize. The Incinerator had turned its full attention on the Martian Manhunter.

"Where are Diana and Batman?" asked the Flash.

"I have no idea," said the Green Lantern.

Far away from the battle ground Diana, Princess of the Amazon, aka Wonder Woman was pacing thinking on her new recent feelings. She has fallen in love with a team member and was wondering on how best to tell them. They are battling the Incinerator which is being control by Ares, the God of War. She has been avoiding the person lately and truth be told she is surprise she has developing feelings for the person in particular. She will get distracted by the person if she comes near them. Great Hera help her on what she is about to do. Diana took off and flew at the Incinerator. Diana struck a heavy blow at the Incinerator. Diana knew she was doing no good. They need Hawkgirl's mace…

Hawkgirl was finally coming around. She saw that Diana was beating the crap out of the Incinerator. Hawkgirl grab her mace and flew straight at. Powering her mace she flew fast at the Incinerator and struck a deadly blow at the Incinerator's chest, the Incinerator had fall back and exploded in a million pieces. The Justice League minus Batman gathered around the defeated Incinerator.

"Nice Job, Shayera," said Flash.

"Thanks. It was nothing really," said a smiling Shayera. Diana cringed and gathered up her courage. She tapped Shayera on the shoulder. Shayera turn toward Diana.

"Can we talk?" Diana asked.

Shayera shrug. Diana started to fly. Shayera follow.

"What was that about?" asked Green Lantern.

"I don't know," said the Flash.

Back in the sky Shayera was looking at Diana the two had become close, and Shayera had hoped that they would have taken thing further after the New Year's Eve party. Shayera hope she was reading the signals right but you never know. When they were on missions together it was hard not to stare at the other. It was strange. Each was denying what they had for each other but soon that will be coming to an end.

Wonder Woman finally reaches her destination. She landed lightly on a skyscraper. Shayera flew down as well.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Shayera asked nervously.

"You," said Diana.

"What about me?" Shayera asked a little unnerved.

"Since, the New Year's Party, all I have been thinking about is you; your face, your lips, your body, your personality, your beautiful green eyes. I don't know how to express my feelings so I am going to show you."

Diana lean towards Shayera's personal space and kiss her fully on the lips.

The kiss was slow and Shayera return the affection. For a moment the two superheroes were glue together. The two female superheroes finally broke apart, the two were breathing heavily.

"Wow, that was unexpected," said Shayera, she was blushing all over.

Diana was smiling too.

"Where do we go from here?" said Shayera.

"Well there is this nice place called the Miles. We can go the…." Diana stopped talking; she was looking at Shayera who was downcast.

"What's wrong?" Diana asked concern in her voice.

"Well it's just my wings you know," said Shayera.

"Oh," said Diana.

Diana is stump as well. She has seen their problem and has no solution.

The two just stood together in silence.

"Well, we can have our date at the Tower." Diana finally suggested.

Shayera beamed.

"You don't mind people knowing that we are dating?" Diana asked.

"No, do you?"

"No," said Diana.

"I just don't want to be so conspicuous is all," said Shayera.

"Well we will work something out for the public later. Right now let's focus on us," said Diana.

She leans in and kisses her new girlfriend.

**In New City**

Helena aka the Huntress was waiting for Dinah to hurry up. They have a date.

Helena and Dinah are best friend they do everything together even fighting crime. They are going to a bowling ring. Hopefully nothing important happens.

Helena is wearing blue jeans, a lavender blouse, red and black Nikes, and a leather jacket. Helena is in Dinah's apartment on the sofa reading a magazine.

Dinah Lance aka Black Canary was trying to debate whether to wear a navy blue blouse or a sexy red blouse that reveals a lot of skin. The only person she is trying to impress is Helena anyway. Dinah decides on the navy blue blouse.

Dinah finally settles on black leather pants, the navy blouse, and a black blazer. Her blonde hair is straight for the occasion. Her footwear for tonight is blue and white Nikes. Dinah checked herself out inside the mirror for a moment, and she realizes that she is pretty hot for tonight. She put on Chap Stick and left her bedroom. She found Helena reading one of her magazine. For a moment Dinah just stood in her bedroom doorway staring at her date, capitulate by Helena's beauty. Dinah doesn't know how long she stood there staring at Helena because Helena was standing in front of her, snapping her fingers. Dinah came out of her daydream.

"Like what you saw?" Helena asked smirking. Dinah was embarrassed that she was caught staring.

"Are you ready?" Helena asked, obvious to Dinah's embarrassment.

"Yeah," said Dinah clearly recovering from her embarrassment.

The two superheroes left Dinah's condo and were heading towards Dinah's motorcycle; it was the second thing in the world that Dinah loves. The motorcycle was the latest model of 2012 Beta 520RS. Dinah always likes it rough and on the edge.

Dinah grabs her helmet, which was black and red. She grabs a second helmet that was hanging in the garage and threw it at Helena who caught it and put it on. Helena put her arms around Dinah's waist.

Dinah aim her remote control to opening her garage door. The garage door went up in second. Dinah then gunned the engine and the two women were off. Unnoticed to either of the women, there was a shadow who just turn into a man.

"They have left the building. Be careful." The Unknown man said. The man proceeds to the upper part of the building.

Back on the road, Helena was squeezing so tight on Dinah's waist because of the speed they were doing. The pair was at the Bowling Festivals in five minutes; normally it will take twenty minutes. The Beta is a very powerful vehicle. Dinah parked the Beta520R in the parking lot. Dinah finally notices Helena's death grip and her eyes close.

"Um, Helena you can let go and open your eyes," said Dinah smiling.

Helena releases her death grip and opens her eyes.

"Next time, can we go slowly, please?" said Helena getting from the Beta and stumbling a little.

Dinah grabs Helena's shoulder to steady her. Dinah is the one who had chosen the Bowling Festivals as a date due to the fact Helena likes to fight and always seem to be getting into trouble especially in bar fights.

The two made their way to the Bowling Festivals. They enter the building. Helena made her way to the counter to rent a couple of bowling shoes and bowling balls; while Dinah tries to find a nice bowling alley.

Dinah settles for Alley 10. Dinah starts the computer and the game.

Helena returns with the balls and the shoes.

"Ready to get your ass whoop," said Helena. Even though there is no bars, no alcohol. Helena always likes challenges even if they don't include fighting.

"Two out of three," said Dinah. Enjoying the evening and hoping that no trouble will come.

"You are on." Helena said. Picking a red spiral bowling, Helena proceed to the Alley 10. For only second Helena paused and threw the ball hard. The ball hit all pins, Strike.

"I think we need a little more challenge," said Dinah.

It sure did get challenging. Dinah was making incredible demands that no human can possible match but somehow the superheroes can. One request was where they both have to do a handstand and tried to get a strike. Dinah manage that feat while Helena manages to get a spear. The place was full house and everyone was looking at the two women. Helena notices the attention they were receiving and decides it was time for a break.

Dinah went over to the food court and orders nachos and diet Pepsi and Sierra Mist. The Sierra Mist is for Helena. Dinah made her way toward their table she saw something that caught her eye. For a moment she thought it was a trick by the bright, fluorescence light. She just shakes the moment off.

In the corner of the Bowling Festivals another figure was in stealth mode. The figure thought it had been spotted for a moment after being exposed to get a snack.

The figure was watching the game between the two women and was also keeping an out for another figure that was among the crowd and not hiding as the figure was.

The figure was pondering on its next move.

Dinah was watching Helena ravishing the food that Dinah just brought.

Dinah was laughing because Helena always makes a mess with nachos. Some cheese was dipping from Helena's mouth. Dinah moved in and whip the cheese from Helena's mouth with a napkin.

"Thanks Dinah," said Helena a little shyly. Helena returns to the food and realizes that most of the nachos are gone.

"Oh, well. I really wasn't that hungry," said Dinah. Dinah wasn't lying she wasn't hungry at all but was thinking hard. She was thinking was this the best place to tell Helena about her feelings for her. Helena was thinking the same thing.

When Dinah touch her mouth it sent shivers down Helena's whole body that had nothing to do with the weather.

The two women just sat in silence.

It was still early only 8:30 in the evening.

"Want to call it a night and just head to my place?" asked Dinah.

Helena has agreed. The two got up from their table and walk towards the parking lot where Dinah's Beta stood. When they arrived at the Beta, Dinah did something that shocked both women; she made the first move into a relationship that will last for a very long time. Dinah kiss Helena. The kiss was slow and affectionate and Helena returns the affection. Helena wraps her arms around and Dinah's neck and pull her in. They stood there for ten minutes and finally broke apart.

They were both smiling at each other.

"Wow, just Wow. That was probably the best kiss I have ever had," said Helena breathlessly and smiling all over.

"There is more where that comes from," said Dinah. Dinah kiss Helena again. The kiss was only five minutes but still it was affectionate.

The two always have been close. They always swatting each other's asses, get into bar fights or worse, and go on scouting missions. They also happen to be Shayera's best friends. They finally broke apart and climb on the Beta. This time Dinah did the normal speed limit. The two reasons she went over the speed limit were to show off the speed of her new Motorcycle and to impress Helena. They arrived at Dinah's apartment where everything was the way they had left it. They made their way to Dinah's bedroom.

They got undress quickly while still kissing each other, and then they were on the bed. Tonight turn out to be the best night as both thoughts as the two women explore each other's bodies.

"Well, that was to be expected," said the dark shadow.

"Report D12," said another voice in the dark shadow's ear.

"They are having sex," said the dark shadow.

"Alright D12, standby," said the same voice.

This is going to be a long night thought D12 returning to its vigil.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Shayera was just waking up in her room at the Tower. She was reliving everything that has happen in the last twenty-four hours. She has a date with Wonder Woman at six o'clock this evening at The Water Hole. She has to talk to Helena and Dinah. They will probably have the answers to her problem.

In the meantime she looks down at her new girlfriend Wonder Woman aka Diana, Princess of the Amazon.

Shayera had to admit to herself. She had never seen a woman body so beautiful as Diana. The body was sculpted thought Shayera. Shayera moves her eyes down at her lover naked body. Truth is nothing sexual has happen between the two women yet. They just cuddle naked and fall asleep.

Shayera wasn't even sure she can make love to the Amazon. The Amazon probably has more experience with this type of stuff.

She had significant others but mostly were men actually all of them were men. Her last flame was John Stewart aka Green Lantern. The only real true love she felt was with John until now of course.

Shayera got up from her bed and made her way toward her drawer. She put on long T-Shirt and blue underwear. It was 6:30 in the morning still early to call them.

She just went back to her bed and stare at her beautiful Amazon.

**New Star City**

Helena woke up at 7:15 in the morning. Dinah is one hot blonde and she is a great fighter. Too bad I always beat her Helena thought.

Helena straightens up and look around Dinah's bedroom and sighed. Their friendship has just been upgraded to a couple relationships. She wonders what Shayera would say when she sees us together. I know she will support us because that what friends are for; to support each other. I am positive that Shayera have been reading the sign, and I know she will be relieved to see us finally coming out.

She knows the League wouldn't care. I mean members date each other all the time. Look at John and Shayera. They were once a couple and they still respect each other as teammates. Not so sure about Shayera and Wonder Woman though.

From the past those two have always been going at each other throats and they are hard-headed women that you really don't want to cross. That will be a shocker if Shayera and Wonder Woman will start dating or will it? Helena was musing now. She remembers she has to get in contact with Shayera.

She used her com link and the two have agreed to have a lunch date at 12:45 at the Tower. They both have news.

Thanks to the frequent hang out sessions they had, Helena knows Dinah's apartment from the inside and out, and Dinah's favorite breakfast meal. She puts on one of Dinah's robes. The robe was a deep red.

Helena made her way to the kitchen, which was in the opposite direction. The bedroom was in the east section of the apartment.

Helena went through the silver refrigerator. She grabs milk, eggs, and butter. Then went over to the cover where she grabs the Bisquick Mix. Then she went over to where the dishes are located and grabbed a medium glass bowl, a liquid measuring cup, and dry measuring cups. She pours two cups of Bisquick Mix into the bowl, crack two eggs, and pour two cups of milk into the bowl. Then she grabs the electric mixer and its two beaters. Then she grabs the vegetable oil and pour two teaspoon of it inside the bowl with the other ingredients. Plug the machine in the cord that was near the counter table and mix away. The batter came out perfect. She looks for the waffle iron that was right next to the blender. The waffle iron is all black and looks brand new. All the kitchen appliances are black and go well with emerald glass floor.

Helena always loves Dinah's taste and luxury. It is probably a good thing that Dinah got off really well from her divorce from Oliver Lance aka the Green Arrow. The guy was such a slime ball any way.

She has kept her criticism to herself and to Shayera when Dinah wasn't around. The marriage only lasted it for five years anyway. The reason the marriage fail was because the great business man and the arrow master couldn't keep his dick inside his pants.

During that time Helena was in agony. She loves Dinah. She would have done anything for Dinah. When she told Dinah of her feelings she had hope despite the fact, Dinah is marry, will confess that she had felt the same thing. What she didn't count on was that Dinah would reject the feeling she has been feeling for her and tell her that we were just friends. At first I thought Dinah was crazy. There was no way we can forgot about this and pretend everything was fine.

Helena would not forget what happen. She still carries the guilt. They had both agree they need their space from each other. Five years later they are finally dating. It took them awhile but it finally happened.

The waffle iron was hot. Helena put the waffle batter in the waffle iron and waited for three minutes. Helena made ten waffles. She then put everything in the dishwasher except for the waffle iron. Then she pulls out the sausages. She cooked twelve sausages on the stove with the frying pan. That only took seconds. She waited for about ten minutes for the frying pan to cool then place it in the dishwasher.

Helena made a list inside her head of what she had made and what she was missing. She got the sausages and waffles. What else was she missing?

Oh, yes the omelet and the grits. For some reason Dinah likes grits. She went back to the refrigerator to get ingredients for the omelet. This is going to be a big breakfast thank god Dinah did food shopping the other day. All the food she was making is going to be a lot of calories thank god for the sparring sections I have this afternoon.

By 9:00 in the morning everything was done. Helena waited. She knew she had heard movements in the living room at 8:25. Helena went in the living room and wasn't really surprise when she saw Dinah on her leopard sofa couch, remote in hand flicking through channels. She seems to settle for cartoons. (Author Notes: Don't we all love cartoons?)

Dinah looked up at Helena with a bright smile on her beautiful face.

"You didn't have to cook breakfast," said Dinah in a grateful voice.

Helena walking over to the sofa and sitting down and said "I know I just wanted to do something special for you and to show you that I love you. You are very special to me."

Dinah gave Helena a deep kiss. That only lasted for two minutes.

"Thanks again. What's for breakfast?" asked Dinah.

"Come and see for yourself," replied Helena.

Helena led Dinah toward the food. When Dinah saw the food she was speechless, all her favorite breakfast dishes was there. Dinah's stomach was rumbling loudly.

"I love you, Helena." Dinah said with affectionate. Dinah grab four pieces of waffles, three pieces of sausages, grits, and the sausage omelet. Dinah was just speechless she can't believe that Helena knew she prefers sausage over bacon. There is bacon in the fridge but still Dinah had thought Helena would choose the bacon.

Dinah look at the omelet, waffles, sausages and grits with wonder. She didn't realize that Helena was such a great cook. Her stomach is feeling empty as she didn't eat anything last night. By 9:45 her whole plate was bare. Dinah even ate the crumbs from her plate. She went to the kitchen for seconds and it was gone by ten minutes.

"The food was excellent, Helena. Thanks. Good thing I can burn this off at my 11 o'clock swim/sparring session today.

"Oh before you go we have to meet Shayera for a lunch date at 12:45," said Helena, who plate was also empty.

The two superheroes have separate training session and sometimes they will be fighting with other superheroes.

"Will you join me later?" Dinah asked.

"Perhaps," said Helena.

"Okay," said Dinah.

The two lovers made love for about thirty minutes before getting ready for their morning. By 10:15 the two were heading in different direction. Dinah was going to the Tower and Helena was heading to her apartment. Helena had her own motorcycle, the Benelli. She jumps on her Benelli, put on her helmet and drove from the garage.

Helena enters her simple apartment door. She took a thirty minute shower and got dress for today. It was a cool and a sunny day. She has decided to wear khaki shorts and a tropical shirt. It was eleven o'clock.

Helena ask the tower to teleport her there. She arrives on the transporter. Her costume was under her. You may never know.

**The Watch Tower's Gym**

Helena made her way to the gym. There were few people at the gym who were sparring. Helena went to a railing rack were there were dumbbells, weights, and boxing gloves. Helena picked up the boxing gloves and went over to the boxing bags that were on the left side of the room.

At the Tower's Gym, there are four boxing bags, six weightlifting benches, and assorted of gym equipment that comes in pair such as abdominal crunch machine, biceps curl machine, chest press machine, hip abduction and adduction machine, leg extension machine, leg press machine, pec dec fly machine, shoulder press machine, side bending machine, triceps press down machine, and power cage. On the right side of the gym there are mats where that is for fighting. The fighting arena is somewhat protected by several shields. That way the occupants can use their special abilities and those who are outside are protected. There is a swimming pool next to the gym.

Helena worked on her punches and kicks, her abs, and her legs. She then asked Ice, another superhero who is a friend of Fire. Ice has the power to generate and manipulate ice. She can even make her own body to turn to ice and uses her power to change into her costume. Helena likes to fight with Ice; because it allows her to test her own abilities against meta-humans. Helena mostly tests her reflexes.

"Thanks for doing this Ice. Don't hold on anything back, Alright?" Helena said.

Ice nodded and released an ice beam from her hand at Helena. Helena did a cartwheel and a pull out her crossbow and placed an arrow on it and fired at Ice.

Ice shot an ice spikes at the incoming arrow. Helena waited and worked out a strategy on how to get close to Ice who was shooting ice everywhere and Helena was dodging it. Ice finally did her signature move which Helena was waiting for.

Helena jump on the ice slide that Ice created and began skating down the ice slide and landed a strong kick at Ice's chest whom went down. Helena landed lighted and helped her friend stand up telling her "Thanks," and left the gym to for the lunch date.

Helena made it to the cafeteria. She looks at her watch it was 12:05 in the afternoon. She made her way to the salad bar and grabbed a chicken salad. She then proceeds towards the lunch line where she order a large chicken sandwich with tomatoes, lettuce, onions, and mayonnaise with fries and a Diet orange soda.

She went to find a table that was located in the center of the cafeteria and on the right side of the entranceway.

Dinah soon appear and made her way towards were Helena was sitting. Dinah kissed Helena and grabs some of her fries and head off to the salad bar. Shayera appear and made her way towards Helena.

Helena watched her friend closely. There something different about Shayera. It is like she has a new spring in her step and she was smiling. Helena is very loyal when it comes to Shayera. She was there when she told her feelings for Dinah and how Dinah rejected them. She has been keeping the peace between the two, which Helena was deeply grateful for. She wanted to remains friends with Dinah and the two of them work out an agreement. Later in during their somewhat break, Dinah did confess her feelings for Helena but at the time she was married and she wouldn't do anything to disrespect her vows she made with Oliver. The marriage felled apart anyway seeing how Oliver was screwing around during his "business" trip. Dinah found this out through a friend who has been concern for Dinah and was acting on a tip from Helena. The friend had hit the jack pot and had a talk with Dinah.

When Dinah found out let just said Oliver came home to find his belongings outside and the inside of his house trashed. He asked Dinah for forgiveness but what he got was a slap in the face and a Canary cry.

Dinah was a mess for the next three weeks. All she did was drink and got into bar fights. Helena was at the bar fights watching the whole show. Helena at the time wasn't sure she should interfere and comforted her best friend. Instead she made sure Dinah was safe and was return home after these night activities. There were times when the Dark Knight himself had to break up the fights that Dinah started.

One night things became rough and serious. There were a couple of men and women who was bruised badly during Dinah's earlier fights. They decided to get even. They banded together to become the Defenders of Pride. They kidnapped Dinah and exact their revenge. Helena followed the four to a warehouse, and what she saw made her stomach turn and her temper was beginning to boil. It was moments like these she wishes she had superpowers. What made it worse was that Dinah wasn't even fighting back. She took the blows they were inflicting. Dinah was bound and was stripped naked to further Dinah's humiliation.

Helena radioed the watchtower thanks to her comlink. The four had smash Dinah's comlink. Helena jumped down from the boxes she was hiding from and took out two of the four. The moment she did this she realizes she was outmatched. Instead of being surrounded by two she was surrounded by twenty. She cursed herself. What had Dinah gotten her into? Why didn't she intervene like she was supposed to?

_**Dinah's Point of View**_

I deserve this. I shouldn't have hurt these people, when it was my job to protect them. I kept my head bent down until I heard groans likes someone just been knocked out. I look up and saw Helena Bertinelli. I can't believe she is here and defending me after what I put her through. I started to feel tears coming down my eyes. She really is a good friend. I began to stand up. I noticed that my mouth was tapped and I couldn't make a sound. I also noticed that my arms and legs were bound. Wow, I really screwed up.

Oliver's philandering and betrayal took a part of me away. I feel like my innocence was gone and taken, and I no longer believe in myself nor others. I wanted to talk to Helena but I knew I couldn't do it. I felt alone. The one person I turned to was a person I never expected. That person was Diana aka Wonder Woman. It was strange. She never believed that she can always be friends with Wonder Woman.

However, Wonder Woman never knew my night excursion. I guess I was feeling guilty and in a way getting rid of my pain.

_**Helena's point of view**_

I will take these guys done even if I died trying. Helena jumped in the air and pulled out her crossbow. She releases five arrows at her assailants in quick succession. The arrows were accurate and deadly. Three went down and four were paralyzed.

Helena landed on the ground lightly and was taking out as many as she can when Wonder Woman and Shayera Hol came barreling in the warehouse. The two superheroes began to smash their way in.

I made my way towards Dinah and began to release her that's when I heard someone breathing down my neck and the clicking of safety going off a gun…

**Back to the present**

I watch Shayera. Yeah something was going on in Shayera's life and it was making Shayera happy.

I waited for a whole three minutes before Shayera and Dinah finally joins me and settles down.

"Okay, you guys I have some news for you and I really can't wait. So, can I please start?" Shayera said.

I looked at Shayera. She was in excited mood. Dinah and I both nodded our heads.

"I am seeing Diana," said Shayera exciting.

I looked at Shayera as if she was off her rockers.

"Do you mean Wonder Woman, our Wonder Woman?" Dinah asked slowly.

"Yes," said Shayera seriously.

For a moment I look at Dinah then Shayera.

"When did this start?" I asked.

"Only for two weeks. We have been mostly spending time in each other room." Shayera said.

For a moment neither of said anything. I wanted to ask Shayera if she is planning to have a sex with Diana and/or getting married.

"Well, I wish the best of you good luck and hope the relationship turns out great. Shayera have you ever had sex with a woman before?" I asked gently.

Shayera bent her head down and her wings begin to drop.

"No. I haven't and I am really nervous. I don't know what to do. Do you guys have any suggestions?" Shayera said.

Shayera must be thinking we have no clue. Dinah and I did have sex last night. It was the fiftieth one. Come to think of it I lost count. Dinah was looking at me.

"Well, actually we do. Uhm, we didn't know how to say this but Dinah and I have begun dating." I said.

Shayera for a moment had the same look we had earlier.

"For how long have you two been dating?" Shayera asked.

"Six months," said Dinah.

"Well, that will explain it then," said Shayera smiling and shaking her head.

"So, now you can help me with my sex life and I wouldn't have to be so awkward." Shayera said smiling.

"Now, what you want to do is be cool and non-hesitance. You have to want this," I said.

Shayera was listening intently. Dinah began to eat her salad. I swear I am love with a vegetarian. There is no meat in her bones.

"You see with me and Dinah; it just clicked and from there it was easy for us. You will know when. Trust me." I said.

Shayera was listening and then spoke. "We have our real first day and I need help,"

For a moment Dinah and I looked at Shayera so she can expand, Shayera had unfolded her wings and the problem clicked.

"Oh, I see," I stood up and grab Shayera hands.

I talk over my shoulders toward Dinah who sat there dumbfounded. "We are going to see an old friend." I said.

We left the cafeteria to go see this old friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Mysterious Shadows

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League but I do own the Mysterious Shadows. **

In the far reaches of the earth, there D12 and their companies were standing around a small table and looking at the hologram that was producing from small boxlike device that was in the center of the table. Outside their hideout it looks like a regular building. The painting is gray with black. The interior though is of a warehouse.

D12 real name is Gabriella Hooch. Gabriella is the lead commander of this operation. The operation was to kidnapped Shayera and Dinah. The operation is now difficult seeing how they are dating powerful people.

Everyone knows who Wonder Woman is and to trifle with her is a suicide mission. Helena is well known in the mafia world due to her decease father. Helena made her own reputation by being a kick ass superhero.

Gabriella was pondering on what to do next. Her superior was getting restless and she wanted her 'prizes' now. Gabriella is entering into her phase two of her plan. Phase two is waiting game. This phase is the important one because it completes the first and third phase of the plan.

Phase one was scouting. Gabriella is trying to decide what the best way on taking them out and when to go get them.

Gabriella is twenty three years old and is a superb strategist. Her mind is quick and works well under pressure. Gabriella is a Shadow. The D is stands for Demonic.

Gabriella's body is in the model of pro-athlete player. Gabriella skinned is a chocolate color that glows when under the sun. Gabriella's hair is brown and her eyes are peculiar. One eye is brown and the other is bluish-gray. Gabriella has strong Native American blood inside of her.

A Shadow is an ethereal being with superhuman abilities that manipulates all four of the elements and other unique powers such as **power augmentation, flight, teleportation, telekinesis, mimicry abilities**: copying other's people powers, **power bestowal**: to jump start a latent power, _**superhuman abilities**_ like **speed, strength, senses, tracking, endurance, agility, and mentality**. The power of manipulation such as **bonikinesis: **_the ability to manipulate the bones in one boy_, **biologicalikinesis**: _the ability to control all aspect of a living creature's biological makeup_, **pheromone manipulation**: _the ability to generate and control all pheromones,_ **memory manipulation**: _ability to erase or enhance another memories, _**reality manipulation**: animation: _to bring inanimate objects into life, _**shadow manipulation**: _to create or manipulate darkness, _**density control**:_ the ability to increase or decrease the original density of objects_, **disintrike**: _the ability to disintegrate matter through touch or beams_. (**AN: I made up the word disintrike).** (**Still continuing on with definitions of what the Shadows can do). **Gravitikinesis: _the ability to manipulate or generate gravitons. _**Magnikinesis**: _the ability to manipulate metal, _**Phasing**: _the ability to phase into a solid object without hurting oneself_, **massikinesis**: _the ability to increase or decrease the mass object, _**mircowavikinesis**: _the ability to convert unlimited electrons energy into heat, light, and radiation. _**Molecularikinesis**: _the ability to manipulate the molecules of object. (AN: _**Think of when someone is freezing or blowing something up for this power**_**). **_**Probabilitikinesis**: _ the ability to alter probability, causing the improbable to happen__**. **_**Radiatikinesis**: _the ability to generate, manipulate, and be immune to radiation. _**Soundikinesis**: _the ability to manipulate sound. _**Timikinesis: **_the ability to affect the flow of time by slowing, accelerate, reversing, +-or stopping it. _**Plantikinesis: **_the ability manipulates, control, and animate a plant life. _

(**AN: We are going to keep the powers I have mention for now. The Shadows have more powers. The Shadows do have an enemy and it will be revealed in later chapters.)**

_(Pheromones: a chemical substance that is usually produced by an animal and serves especially as a stimulus to other individuals of the same species for one or more behavioral responses)_

Gabriella is in the top of her field of pyrokinesis and superhuman strength. Gabriella has master all of her other powers but her fire and strength is her greatest strength.

(_Pyrokinesis is the ability to manipulate fire)_

Gabriella has others abilities includes teleporting in flames (**flaming)**,superhuman abilities such as senses, strength, and she has the ability to fly, cloak herself actually every Demonic Shadow has the ability to cloak, to fly, to teleport, and pyrokinesis and omni-linguism

Gabriella not only has the power of a Demonic but also have the power of aerokinesis, hydrokinesis, geokinesis, telekinesis, and superhuman abilities speed, strength, and sensing/tracking.

(_**Aerokinesis**__ is the ability to manipulate air, hydrokinesis is the ability to manipulate water, __**geokinesis**__ is the ability to manipulate earth, __**omni-linguism**__ is the ability to understand any language in any form, and __**telekinesis **__is the ability to move things with the mind) _

Gabriella has a high rank on her master's team. She is fiercely loyal to her master despite the madness she sees inside of her master. Gabriella believes she can save her master but right now it is impossible.

Her master wants Shayera and Dinah for a prophecy. Personally her master wants Dinah for her own used.

Gabriella's stomach always feels sick when she heard her master's voice when talking about Dinah.

Gabriella has a complex personality. She is loyal to the default but will not hesitate to kill you. She repays her debts. Gabriella is not evil person she does what is expected of her. Demonic Shadows are evil by reputation but Gabriella is not evil yet she commands an army of them. She is the lieutenant in her master's army and much more to her master, well she used to be.

Gabriella looks around her troops and discovers someone is missing.

"Where is D5?" Gabriella asked. The room which was buzzing with noise immediately fell silent.

D5's job was to watch Diana and Shayera.

D3 spoke," She is with the master, ma'am." D3 is Gabriella's right hand man. Gabriella tried not letting her irritation show.

"Did she leave a report or sub at her post?" Gabriella said.

"She left a report, a bad one, I might add and no she didn't leave a sub at her post. I had to get someone to fill in her spot." D3 said.

Gabriella couldn't keep her anger in check any longer.

"Fuck!" Gabriella shouted and flamed out of the room into her master studies.

She found D5 in a comprising position. Apparently they just finish having sex. Gabriella saw the clothes on the floor and notice two naked bodies.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gabriella asked. D5 immediately shot up and begin to get her clothes on when she recognized the voice. D5 hurriedly put on her clothes and flamed out of the room not before Gabriella said I will deal with you later to D5.

Gabriella looks at her master with anger in her eyes.

"I cannot fucking believe you. I keep telling you to lay off but you keep pushing me. I am trying to obey your orders but you are making difficult. Sleeping with your members while on a mission is not good or productive."

Gabriella was lying through her teeth. This wasn't the real reason she wasn't angry with her master and her master knew that and gave her this smirked.

They need Shayera and Dinah as a sacrifice well their blood to be precise. They are planning to resurrect an Ancient Being that had once wreaked havoc on the planet.

Gabriella looked at her master for a moment before flaming out. She was in a quiet room and cried. Wondering how in the world did she get into this mess.

**Author Note: Well here it is. Reviews will be nice. Please be kind and respectful when reviewing and no flames please. I hate negativity. Oh yeah can someone help on reviewing on how I can respond. Thank. **


End file.
